Little Shop of Horror
by Shorea Tashinnaku
Summary: Ryou have found the perfect job for Bakura to work. But what happen when his yami gets out of control? To find out, please read and enjoy.


I know that yami and hikari shared the same body. But since author/authoress wrote their fanfics where they had separate bodies, I thought I might do the same. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Sitting in the quiet home of Domino City lived a British boy named Ryou. The sun shined brightly through the window, giving its light for the boy to read _Pride and Prejudice_. Nothing could go wrong in this peaceful day. However, concern had clouded the boy's head. The British boy closed his book and placed it on the coffee table as he stood up and walked toward the window. He placed his hands behind his back as he looked up in the sky with one question playing in his head. _I wonder how Bakura is doing_.

Today is Bakura's first job and this made the hikari anxious. Ever since he came to Domino, Bakura did nothing but staying at home, except when the dark side decided to cause something chaotic or tried to steal the Millennium Items. Getting frustrated and disappointment from his yami, Ryou decided that getting the job for Bakura would help reduce his destruction. But what kind of job would fit Bakura's ..............talent. For weeks, the British boy looked in newspapers, advertisements, and job brochures to find a suitable job for his dark half. Once he found it, he went to the manager to give Bakura a job. After questioning the yami's .............ability, he finally did it. Although Bakura despised for what his hikari did, he reluctantly agreed to give it a try after Ryou told him what this job is about.

Now that Bakura went on his first day of his job, Ryou had no choice but to sit and wait. However, as time went by every second, his anxious and concern grew bigger and bigger. What if Bakura cause more damage than he thought? What happen if he doesn't like to take order? What would happen if his yami gets out of control? Shaking his head and sighed, Ryou knew he mustn't let his judgment get the best of him. He turned around and went to his seat to continue to read. But before he could grab his book, he heard a door opened. Looking up, he saw his yami walking in with his hands in his pockets.

"Bakura, how did it go?"

The ancient thief shrugged and sat on the couch. "It went well," he said in an unemotional tone.

Hearing what his yami spoke, Ryou relieved. The hikari relenting asked, "So I take it that you liked it. Then I guess you have to work tomorrow, right?"

The yami shook his head and said. "No, I got fired."

"Fired?!" Ryou shouted surprised. He was shocked by Bakura's respond that he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"H-how did it happen?" Ryou stammered. "But you've said it went well?"

Bakura lazily looked at the British boy before he replied. "Yes, I did say it went well. However, these foolish mortals are stupid on their orders."

"What do you mean?" The hikari questioned.

The dark half gruffly scoffed and told his hikari to come closer. Curious of what had happen, Ryou get off his seat and sat next to Bakura. Closing his eyes, the tomb robber spoke.

"I did what you told me; listen to what these mortals said. But they're stupid because I did what they told me and they didn't like it when they got it."

"But I don't understand what you're saying. What do you mean they didn't like it when you took their order?"

Bakura glared at the British boy for his misunderstanding. Soon, he sighed and told him his story.

Standing behind the counter was Bakura being bore. He wore an apron and a butcher hat on his head. His Millennium Ring wasn't around his neck since Ryou took it and hid it from him so he wouldn't cause trouble. Tapping his fingers on the counter as he leaned on it, the yami angrily wondered why he agreed to this. Behind the glass counter were different varieties of meats where he could smell the fresh blood. Around the room, he could see posters of animals which show the section of the meats and posters of what the price of each meats cost. In front of the window, he could see people walking pass this little butcher shop with no worries at all. _Foolish boy, why did he want me to work in this dump when all he did was go to school and came home?_ He thought.

He remembered what his hikari told him about taking people's orders. Even though the dark half told the British boy that he doesn't take order, Ryou somehow convinced him that he'll get money from the people if he does what they said. Bakura made a disgusting scoffs and glared outside the window. Seeing that no one is coming, the tomb robber decided to have some little fun with the knives. But before he could pick one up, he heard a bell rang. Turning around, he saw a teenage boy in front of the counter. Seeing his blond hair and that familiar look, Bakura knew it was one of the pharaoh's friends.

"Hey Bakura, didn't know you work dere." Joey smiled.

The tomb robber glared at him and said. "Of course you didn't know, you imbecile. It's my first day."

"Oh, I see." The blond boy responded as he leaned on the counter. "It just that I would neva imagine you workin' here. I thought you would be out, tryin' ta steal Yugi's puzzle."

Bakura rolled his eyes and quickly snapped Joey. "Look, are you here to order or to bother me?"

The blond boy raised his hands in defense and said. "Hey, take it easy dere Bakura. It's not like I'm gonna bite ya or somethin'. I'm here ta order fer da barbeque we're havin' at da picnic."

"Who's this 'we' we're talking about?"

"Just me, Yugi, and de others, that's all."

The dark half made a scornful face when he imagined Yami going there. Seeing the blond boy waiting, he questioned "Well then, what will it be?"

"Just a leg of lamb," Joey replied.

"A leg of lamb?"

"Yup, a nice fresh leg of lamb if you pleased."

"Very well then, I'll see what I can do." Bakura responded. He took the butcher knife and went into the back door.

_He must be gettin' it from da freezer_, Joey thought. An hour and the half had past by and it's getting on the blond boy's nerve. He wondered what took the tomb robber so long to get a leg of lamb. Leaning against the wall, he looked around reading every poster he could find, reread it again, and look through the window. He even took out his deck and mixed it up to come up with a strategy he could think of for his duel. Once he finished, the blond boy heard Bakura entered.

"Here's your leg of lamb."

"Finally, what took ya so- AUGH!!!!!!!"

Sitting on the counter was a leg of lamb. However, this is not what Joey ordered. The meat was covered in wool and hair and fresh blood were pouring everywhere. The blond boy looked up at the yami and saw that there's blood on Bakura's apron, hands, knife, and his face. Seeing what the dark half did made Joey felt sick. He raised his hand to his mouth so he wouldn't feel like he's about to lose his lunch.

"Bakura, what did ya do?"

"Well, you've said you wanted a fresh leg of lamb. So I went to find a lamb, chop it up, and brought it here. It wasn't easy finding a lamb in Domino City, but I brought it what you ordered."

"But dat's sick!!"

"Well, you ordered a leg of lamb, so here's is your leg of lamb."

"Yeah, but I didn't want it dat fresh! Dere's no way I ain't payin' dat!"

The tomb robber narrowed his eyebrows. "Are you insulting my work?"

"Insulting? I call it gruesome! An' if ya dink I'm gonna buy it, forget it! I'm goin' to da next store!" Joey shouted, he turned around and walked off to the door. Before he could open it, he felt something flying pass him. He soon heard something struck by. As he looked up, the blond boy freaked out when he saw a knife plunged into the wall, near the door. Nearly screaming, Joey turned around to see Bakura holding a butcher knife.

Dangling the knife with his finger tipping on the blade, the dark half of Ryou asked. "Care to repeat that again?"

Hearing what the tomb robber said, Joey freaked out and ran out the door. The yami could hear the blond boy's chilling scream through the street. Once the scream faded, Bakura laid the butcher knife down and picked up the leg of lamb. Amused of what he did, the dark half chuckled as he licked the blood of the lamb.

An hour or two had gone by and it made the tomb robber bore again. He had not had any fun since Joey had entered the butcher shop. He smiled and chuckled as he remembered the look of the blond boy's face. Soon he heard the bell ranged. Looking up, Bakura saw a teenage boy entered and looking through the glass counter. Wearing a white trench coat and cold blue eyes, he had never imagined to see the CEO of Kaiba Corp. entering here.

The dark half walked behind the glass counter and said, "Can I help you?"

Seto didn't answer, but looked at the varieties of meat. When he finished looking, he glared at the tomb robber and said, "I'll have a pound of spare rib and that will be all."

Bakura arched his brow and asked. "Now why a CEO of his corporation would be doing here instead of his servant?"

The CEO narrowed his icy blue eyes. "I don't have time to answer your question, now hurry up. I have places to go and meetings to tend to."

The yami crossed his arms and shook his head. "Oh, I won't do it until you answer my question."

Silence filled in the room as the tomb robber and the reincarnation of the priest glared at each other. Never want his time to go to waste, the CEO spoke. "Fine, have it your way. I'm here to do my stupid assignment for my Home Ed class and since I fired my cook two days ago, I have to do it myself. Now hurry up, I'm a busy man and I don't want some moron wasting my time."

"As you wish," Bakura respond as he grabbed the spare rib out the glass counter.

"And make sure they're cut." Seto ordered. Bakura went to the table and began to chop the spare rib. The CEO watched the yami's back, making sure he didn't mess up. Once the ancient thief finished, he placed the meat on the paper and bring it to the counter.

"Here's your spare rib, and that will be $3.75." The dark half spoke. The reincarnation priest looked down and gasped. Placing before him was once a spare rib. The spare rib had been chopped into little pieces. Little bones had been spread everywhere on the meat. The CEO glared up at the yami and shouted.

"You moron, I ordered you to chop these spare rib, not dice them!!"

"But I did chop it like you told me to." 

"Look, you idiot! Either you do your job right or I'll have your manager fire you in a split of a second before you could say chop liver!"

This made the tomb robber irritated. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Threatening me, are you? Well, it seems that your empty threat didn't scare me." 

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is if you try to threaten them then show them what you're mean!" Bakura replied as he swung the butcher knife at the CEO. Luckily, Seto dodged it and had a slash across his crest. The ancient thief had slashed his clothes, but not near his chest. Soon the reincarnation priest saw flying knives toward him. He quickly ducked and dodged every blade that came to him and quickly went out the door. Bakura followed him. Once he stepped out, he saw the CEO sticking his head out from the limo.

"This isn't over, Bakura! I'll have you fired and make sure you'll never get another job in this city again!" Seto yelled as he waved his fist while his limo drove off. The dark half glared back at the CEO and went back in.

It was nearly noon and the tomb robber was tapping his fingers on the counter again. As he looked at the time, he noticed he didn't brought lunch with him. He could take the money out of the cashier and buy himself some lunch. However, since this is a butcher shop, he decided to look around. He went to the glass counter and looked at the varieties of meats. His eyes fell upon fresh raw steaks. Happy to see his favorite food, he took it out of the counter. Then he saw two buckets at the end of the counter. The dark half went and looked. One was chicken feet, much to Bakura disgusted. The other was weird looking gelatin type. It was dark red like the blood and it was red liquid surrounded at the base of the gelatin. The yami looked at the sign to see what it was. Surprising, it was pig blood.

"Well, that quite interesting." Bakura smiled as he took one out. He went behind the cashier where there was a chair. The yami sat down and devoured his lunch. Soon he heard a door opened. Looking up, he didn't see any customers entered. Ignoring it, he went back to eat when he heard a shout.

"What the-"

The tomb robber turned around to see his manager in shock and horrid. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Bakura asked the manager is something wrong. Bewildered by his action, the manager shook his finger at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't you know you'll get sick if you eat like this? And furthermore, you shouldn't eat our products whenever you want! These meats are for the customers to buy, not to be eaten! That's it, this coming out of your check and don't let me catch you eating it again!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the manager. He had gone far enough to do what everyone told him to do. He did everything what they said and it didn't satisfy them. Getting sick and tire of being someone's slave, he decided to take charge now. The dark side stood up and looked at the manager in hatred.

"I think I had had enough."

"What are you talking about?"

The tomb robber walked up to the butcher table and pulled the knife out. He could sense the manager's fear as he rubbed the blade with his thumb. Looking up, he saw the manager took a step back with sweats pouring down. He replied, "I'm saying I'm sick and tire of serving people their orders. I did what they ordered, but they didn't take the pleasure of my work. And now you came in and ordered me what I'm not supposed to do. You know what; things are going to be different around here. From now on, I'm in charge. And here's my first order, go to hell!"

The dark half of Ryou threw the knife across the room, aiming toward the manager's head. Screaming in fear, the manager closed his eyes and held out his arms, waiting for the knife to plunge into his flesh. The yami wickedly smiled as the knife twirled to his target. Suddenly, he saw a flash stroked the knife, bringing the knife down with it to the ground. Looking at it, he saw it was a t-bone steak laying there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, tomb robber." A voice said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he recognized whose voice it was. He didn't know there was another person in the same store. Must've been because he was focusing at the manager and didn't hear the bell rang. Ruining his fun, the dark half turned his attention to the owner of the voice. "Well you would do it if you've been nagging by people who didn't appreciate your work, Pharaoh."

Yami jumped over the counter and looked at the manager. Nearly scare to death, the manager freaked out and went through the back door. Shaking his head, Yami spoke. "You should let your superior down, tomb robber. You know the customers are always right and you shouldn't do whatever you want to do. And besides, how else would you make a humble earning if you keep frightening the people away?"

Bakura grabbed a butcher knife from the table and raised it toward the pharaoh. "Hey, I've been working my ass off, serving these foolish mortals and what do they do? They trash talked to me, telling me I did a horrible job. Yet, I don't see you work for these mortals and you think you can do better than me? Well, let see you try once I'm finish with you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, tomb robber. If you think you can throw knives at me, you better think again. Ryou told me you have a job here, so I thought I might check up on you to see what you're doing. And seeing that you tried to kill an innocent, it's a good thing I stopped it. Ryou also told me that he told away your Millennium Ring so you wouldn't cause trouble. But it seemed that it didn't work out. So why don't you tried to throw your knife at me, unless you want me to use my Millennium Puzzle to stop it and use the power of the Shadow to punish you."

Bakura began to tense up, deciding whether or not he should kill the pharaoh. He could see Yugi's dark half smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets. Looking at the pharaoh's chest, he could see the Millennium Puzzle hanging. Knowing what was his best; the tomb robber placed the knife back and glared at Yami. He then walked out behind the counter and out of the shop. When he was five feet away from the store, he heard the pharaoh called him.

"What?" Bakura glared back over his shoulder.

Sticking his head was Yami. He let out a smirk and said, "Your boss wants me to tell you something." 

"And what is that?"

"He said you're fired."

_What?_ Bakura surprisingly shocked. Seeing the look at the tomb robber's face, the pharaoh let out a smugly smirk and went back into the shop.

"I knew this was too good to be true," said Ryou as he shook his head in his hand, eyes closing in disappointment.

"I know," Bakura replied as he tilted his head back.

Ryou let out a depress sigh, never wanting to say anything. He had search so hard to find the perfect job and Bakura blew it because he couldn't take orders well. If only he could see it. If only he find a one man job so his yami wouldn't be chaotic. Knowing his yami too well, the hikari knew it would take another five thousand years for Bakura to get the perfect job instead of causing destruction and theft.

"But you know what, that's the only job I liked it there."

"Y-you do?" Ryou bewildered. He would never imagined Bakura liking a job which he had to take order. But why would he say that, he wondered.

"Yes, it's the only job which amused me. The smell of blood pouring onto you, the sense of fear from these mortals where they almost died, and not to mention they had my favorite food and all the knives I could play."

"But you got fired, there's no way you could get that job again."

Bakura looked at Ryou with unemotional eyes. "Oh, sure I could. Thanks to the stupid pharaoh, I found an advertisement that had everything I want for a job."

"And what job would that be?"

"Why, a butcher of course." 

"But you can't, I gave you that job and you blew it. How could you take it if you don't want to take orders from people?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Take a look." The tomb robber took out a folded piece of paper and tossed it to his hikari. Wondering what his yami meant, the British boy unfolded it and read. In the paper, he could see a factory with cows coming in and packets of meat coming out. After reading what it's written, the boy looked up to his darker half.

"You're telling me you want to work in the slaughterhouse?"

"Oh course, it had everything I want and I don't have to take orders from foolish mortals of what they want their meat to be. So, do you think I could an interview there?"

All he got from his hikari was a groan and seeing him burying his face in his hands.


End file.
